Match made in heaven
by xKaorixHoshix
Summary: A freak accident leaves Eyes in a coma. Despite Rio's hate for Kousuke, she helps him realize his feelings. And, what about Kanone? KanonexEyesxKousuke, rated for future content.
1. Prolouge

**Kaori: Ok! Here is my first Spiral fic.  
Eyes: Hmn.  
Kousuke: You know, you -do- need to write something so you don't get sued...  
Kaori: What'd ya think I'm doing?  
Kousuke: Just checking... Eyes, you alive?  
Eyes: Yes, That's a stupid question. I'd be more worried about little Narumi over there though... He hasn't said a word...  
Kaori: That's 'cuz you guys are having your own conversation...  
Ayumu: Well, Hoshi-sama seems like she is not going to get around to this so... She doesn't own us. Nor does she own any of the characters off of Spiral. We are owned by our creator, not her.  
Kaori: ...Duh?**

**  
..+_match made in heaven_+..**

**-Chapter...1/2? Prolouge thingie...-**

_Rio's POV_

_Rio, That's my name... Thats what everyone calls me...Rio. The name given to me the day I was born, born wearing this cursed mark... I wonder...why me...and why Kousuke...why Eyes? We did nothing except that we came to exist... Came into a world of humans...we don't belong...but, who am I to say that? I'm a blade child..._

"Rio?" Kousuke wondered into the room. I was leaning on the window sill, staring into the busy streets of Osaka. "You are going to be late for the concert..."

"Does it matter that much to Eyes that we are there?" I tilted my head in his direction.

"I don't know... Just... the hunters and... we can't lose Eyes".

_Silly Kousuke.. you try to hide it so much..._"Alright... I'll come, but give me a few minutes to get dressed"  
**  
**"Alright..." He left.

_Kousuke... I hate him... my favourite things to do in the world are, to play with my teddy bears, blow things up and, piss off Kousuke. But, heh, I feel sorry for him. He needs a little help with a few things..._

"Rio, you ready?"

"Yeah." I slipped on my pink coat and left the room.

_End of POV_

The sweet music echoed through the auditorium. Ayumu stared at the stage mesmarized by Eyes Rutherford, playing the piano as if it were an extension of his soul. _Kyoutaka could play like tha-_ His thoughts were inturrupted by the voice of the 'freak'

"Are you -sure- the hunters are going to strike now Narumi?" Kousuke leaned over to whisper to the brunette.

"More then positive." Ayumu turned his upper body to face the red head for a moment, then shuffled back and watched Eyes intently.

The preformance ended and all cleared out of the stadium.

Kousuke was mad now, he growled as his voice echoed throughout the empty room, "I thought you said that they were coming tonight?"

"They were... I was so sure of it..." Ayumu said in a confused state.

"The concert is already over Ayumu..." Rio sighed. "You woke me up for this?"

"They... They were coming..."

"How can they be? The concert is ove-" Kousuke was cut off by an explosion, and Rio calling out Eyes' name as she ran towards his dressing room. "-Eyes!" He took off after her.

It took Ayumu a second to take in what just happened. He sprinted in the direction of Eyes' room in shock. He turned the corner to see Kousuke, clinging onto Eyes, and Rio chasing after the hunters. "Kousuke...?" Ayumu started towards the two when he saw, Kousuke was crying. "K-Kousuke! Is Eyes ok?"

Kousuke bowed his head in attempts for Ayumu not to see him, "Eyes... That was too close... Way too close..." He clung to the ivory boy tighter

"I'm sorry to inturrupt with your sniffling Kousuke.. but, you are crushing me..." Eyes looked up at him through his lashes.

Ayumu grinned, and set off after Rio, leaving the scared shittless Kousuke, and the half dead Eyes, alone.

_Rio's Pov_

_Stupid Kousuke... why don't you just tell him? You love him so much and..._

"Well well, Rio. One of my Blachi's." _Frigggen Kanone.. Where in the world did he come from, he just.. appears.. wait a second..._

"Didn't you go back to Amarica?"

"I came back, is that wrong to want to see my freind Eyes again?"_ ...You too? My god, are me and Ayumu the only straight ones? Well, Hiyouno too.. but, I hate her..._

"No, I suppose not.. but, this really is not tht time to be talking Kanone..." _I hate smiling at you...And, my god, don't give me that smile of yours..._

"Why not?"

"Because me and Ayumu and Kousuke were at Eyes' concert and some hunters blew him up and I was after them but I can't follow them because now you are in my way!" _MOVE KANONE!_

_He's staring at me...just...with big eyes staring...not saying anything...wait...he smiled, _"I guess we have to go kill those hunters then, don't we? And, maybe after stop and get you help with your sentance structure?" _What's wrong with my sentances?_

_...Ok, he's running now... I guess I'll follow...but, those hunters are long gone by now..._

"Come on Rio, I've found them!" _Only Kanone would be able to find the guys that could have perfectly gotten away. We -were- talking for a good 5 minutes. Plenty of time to escape._

_End of POV_

**Kaori:...First chapter sucks.. I can normally write so much better...**

**Ayumu: ...later you should do a re-write...**

**Eyes: Am I going to DIE?**

**Kousuke: ...I'm gay...and.. Kanone is too? for Eyes? My god Kaori you have some sick mind... worse then mine!**

**Kaori: Nothing's more twisted then yours Kousuke...**

**Tane: You can't forget me... I'm an EDITOR!**

**Kaori: XD that i wouldn't let edit...  
Tane: CAPITAL!  
Kaori: ...I hapy?  
Tane: ...Happy...  
Ayumu: Are you forgeting us...?**

**Kaori: ...Ok, uhm, ignoring everyone...review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kaori: Chapter 1 of this horrid story!**

**Kousuke: I'll say it's bad... you made me gay!**

**Eyes: ...I don't think its that you are a bad writer...**

**Ayumu: Just that your sense on reality is warped...**

**Kaori: ok, well, spiral ain't mine, so.. here ya' go...**

**.-+''+-.**

Rio sighed and looked at the motionless figure that was Eyes before her. _That's how it all started... 4 years ago... Eyes was only 17 when he slipped into his coma.. he's 21 today... What a wonderful birthday he's dead through it again..._ She thought to herself. To the corner of her eye stood Kousuke, for the years that he had been here, Kousuke hadn't left. He spent nights here, and, when it was completely nesicary, he would leave the roo for the few seconds it would take to get to the cafeteria to get some food. It wasn't like he ate much of it anyways._ The doctors say there is no chance of him waking up.. that they should 'pull the plug' ...Kousuke won't let them... I know he won't.. he's been fighting Eyes' problems for him..._ She sat there listning to the beeping, indicating that his heart was still beating, and watched the pumps go up and down, pumping oxygen through his body.

"Rio..?"

"Hmn? What is is Kousuke?" Rio looked over to him fully and saw the puzzled expression on his face.

"You... you don't think they will kill him while we are gone?" Rio sighed in relief that it wasn't anything other then what he asked eyey time that she forced him to leave for a walk. After all, this will be only his 10th time leaving the hospital property for the past four years..._ I think he has lost touch with all reality... _she thought to herself as she moved her lips to reply.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be fine, come on Kousuke, you -need- a walk." She took his arm and dragged him off. From the far corner of the hallway, a pair of Auburn eyes watched as the two left. and with a swish of the white trench coat, he wandered into the now deserted room, Eyes was the only one there.

"My my, what have you blachi's done with the past four years without you Eyes..." He stroked back some of the silky hair off of Eyes' face, and opened his eyelids slightly. How he wanted to see those Aqua eyes shining like they used to.

"Rio, why are you dragging me to do this?" Kousuke whined as she pulled him up onto the jungle gym beside the ocean.

"You worry about Eyes to much." She decided on putting it all bluntly, how she noticed his feelings long before the accident, how she knew what he whispered to Eyes every night when he thought no one was around..

"How can I not I lov-!" He caught himself in what he was saying.. Sure, Kousuke knew he had feelings for Eyes.. a brotherly love.. well.. What he was always trying to convince himself of._ It.. It couldn't be real love... could it?_ Kousuke stammered on his thoughts. No, it just couldn't._  
_  
"You what? Love him? Because, if that's what you are trying to tell me, dearest Kousuke. I knew that, long ago.. It's written all across your face." She smiled, happy with the tone she had said that in. It was her 'snotty I know everything' voice, and she liked it.

_Rio's POV_

"Wha..WHAT?" Kousuke yelped. _Ok, The falling off the jungle gym was expected.. maybe even the turning to the same colour of his hair.. but...did that damn red head have to go and knock himself out too? Now I need to drag him back to the hospital... _He made a strange sound as I pulled his leg out of the metal bars it was intwined in. _At least I know he is alive_... I proceeded in dragging him off.

_Wouldn't that be a great waking up present..._I dragged him up the Hospital steps. _'Hey Eyes, Kousuke is dead because he loves you!' That's going over well..._Opening the doors, draging him through.. SLAM! The door slammed onto Kousuke's head. _That's going to hurt in the morning..._

_God he's heavy..._

_End of POV_

Rio struggled to drag Kousuke into the elevator. Two nurses stood and stared at the boy she was carrying with confused faces.

"My onii-chan is fine!" She reassured him. Sure, Rio hated lying about Kousuke being her brother. but, it seemed to be a little helpful in the situation.

"Are you sure little girl, he doesn't seem too good, would you like me to call for a strecher?" the female one said

"No, not at all, he was just soo tierd.. I shouldn't have forced him to come to the park with me" She put on her sweet little girl act, smiling innocently and hoping for the questoning to end.

No good. "I'll call for a strecher, i really don't think that's too healthy..." The male added. Rio guessed she was lucky... that rabbit's foot of Eyes' had somthing to it.

"All Nurses to surgery room B-3, All nurses, Surgery room B-3" The interom rang out. Rio sighed as the two got off on the surgery floor.

She waited paitiently untill the elexator got to her floor, and pulled Kousuke off again. She wandered down the 5th floor hallways untill she got to the room, it smelt of the purple iris' that lined the sides of the room, but, there was somthing different. She walked in and noticed a single puple iris with a yellow centre.

"Kanone, come out." She said under her breath as the Taller man walked up behind her. He took Kousuke from her arm, and placed him in a chair, leaning on the end of Eyes' hospital bed.

"Long time no see Rio." She gave that smile and talked in his same annoying amarican accent.

"You havn't changed in four years."

**Kaori: First chapter COMPLETED!  
Ayumu: No thanks to me.. I'm main charecter.. and... I'm not in it even?  
Hiyono: And.. me too... Kaori you are a bitch.  
Eyes: I'm in a coma now... well, at least I'm not dead...  
Kousuke: Bitch.. never woulda' thought Hiyono would be the one to say that...  
Kaori: None the less. Again, Tane my spellchecker  
Tane: (write somthing...)  
Kaori: Now, please review!**


End file.
